


We'll Be Okay

by sesska94



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Human-Monster War (Undertale), Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesska94/pseuds/sesska94
Summary: A little drabble I was inspired to write tonight. I had an itch to write and this was what came of it.- - -Sans and Papyrus are on the run as humans begin to attack monsters in their homes. What will become of the younger monsters on their journey to safety?





	We'll Be Okay

Sans was alone on the battlefield. He had found himself with his back to a boulder, temporarily hidden from danger within a great field. His clothes were burned and tattered up from dodging arrows and swords. He kept a bone summoned in his right hand. He was panting hard as reached his arm out to clutch his baby brother's arm to make sure he stayed close and hidden. Papyrus was crying and clutching Sans' shirt, and Sans croutched down and tried to hush the little monster's whimpers. Who knows how safe their hiding place truly was for the time being. 

"Pap, shh. We gotta be quiet okay," Sans soothed, cupping his cheek gently to wipe his tears away. Papyrus let out a hiccup and looked down at him with scared eye lights. 

"Bubba, why did that human chase us? Wh-Where's daddy?" Sans had no answers for his little brother. He grimaced and hugged Papyrus close to his chest, the little monster no higher than his shoulder from Sans' knelt position. 

He didnt know why humans threw torches through their windows in the middle of the night. He didnt know why Dad had pulled them out of bed so fast and made them climb out of the back window so they could run away. He couldnt explain why they were met with a mob of humans driving monsters out of their homes left and right with homes left ablaze as smoke rose into the night sky. How could he understand? He was only twelve years old, not yet old enough for the adult monsters to tell him about the political unrest between monsters and humans.

"We're gonna be okay, Pap. Dad's gonna find us on the other side of the field where it's safe." He had to sat something, anything to make his brother keep going. "We just gotta get there and hide.in the caves."

"Can't run, Sans.. too tired." Papyrus had leaned into the hug, shaking as a yawn went through him.

"I know bro, I am too. We'll be safe in the caves and then we can sleep, okay?" Sans looked over his shoulder and he heard screams approach. He saw a family of bunny monsters (father, mother and two children) running from a crowd of three men. The father had pushed them to run ahead and picked up branch off the ground to defend himself. The mother ran ahead to the caves where other monster families were fleeing. 

Too the young monster's horror, the adult monster had been force to the ground and the humans began beating his with clubs, slowly ticking lifepoints away from the poor monster. Sans pulled Papyrus closer to him and hid his face away from the sight, a terrified whimper escaping him as the monster's screams of mercy went unheard. 

"Filthy creature. Come on, lets go this way. Drive em out of the brush."

Sans shivered, listening to the men disappear away from them into. the field. This was their last chance to get to the cave. "Papyrus hang onto me," he said to the shaking monster in his arms. He picked him off the ground and cast a quick glance around to make sure they were safe to go. "Close your eyes and hang on, lil bro. I'll get us there."

He took off into the field, teleporting forward every few seconds to disappear further into the brush. 

"Hey, over there! Two of 'em!"

"Run Sans! They coming!" Papyrus screamed as two humans came after them within yards of the cave. He looked back at them with blazing blue eyes and he screamed as a sword struck him across the eye. He fell to the ground and sobbed as his eyelight flickered and died. His HP was dangerously low, he could feel it. He looked up at the humans surrounding him and clutched Papyrus tighter, summoning four bones around them like some kind of shield. 

The humans laughed and rose their blades when suddenly his father's black cloak enveloped his vision. There were screams of pain for the humans and they dropped to the ground with bones through their chests. Gaster turned to face them and knelt down, holding Sans' shoulders. 

"Are you both okay?" the professor asked them. Sans could only nod dumbfoundedly. "I'll get you looked at inside. We have to go." The monster grabbed Sans' hand, teleported them meters to the cave and rushed them inside. Down deep into the dark they traveled, their father's puple magic their only source of light into the tunnels. The screams from above ground slowly faded away and only their echoing footsteps could be heard. 

After several minutes passed, their father finally came to a stop at a fork in the tunnel path. He let go of Sans' hand and paced slowly between the two tunnels, muttering to himself about the correct direction. Sans was out of breath at this point. He had looked down at Papyrus and found the young skeleton was fast asleep. His arms were really startig to hurt, so he went to the side of the cave and sat down with Papyrus in his lap. 

Gaster looked back at Sans and let out a sigh. Sans frowned up at him and finally asked his own questions within the safety of the darkness. "Dad, why did they do it? I'm old enough to know..."

The skeleton above them gave a tired sigh as he sat down on a rock beside them. "I suppose now you are," he conceded. "The humans are afraid of us. They have been planning to trap or kill as many of us as possible. There was nothing we could do to prevent this."

Sans stared up at him, struggling to understand why, but he soon understood that his father didn't even know the answer. He looked down and sighed heavily as everything sank in. He finally asked, "when do we get to go home...?"

His father was silent for some time. Sans could see he was struggling to find an answer that could make this all better.

"We're moving to a new home right now. Our home is gone, kiddo." The news weighed heavy on his heart. Of course it wouldnt make any of this better. Nothing could. His father stood back up and gently took Papyrus from Sans. 

"You did well, son. You kept him safe just like I taught you," he whispered as he looked his youngest son over. He covered the skeleton in his cloak and motioned gor Sans to get up. "I remember the way. It's not far now."

Sans forced himself back to his feet and followed close behind his father. As promised, after another minute of walking the air turned warmer and the tunnels opened to a large cavern that was lit by distant lava pools. Homes were already built, and many refugee monsters were huddled in crowds. Many were gathering water while a few monsters were traveling around handing out blankets. 

A lizard monster came running up to them and stopped to catch his breath. "Gaster, thank Asgore you made it. We need you down there. So many are hurt," he pleaded. 

Gaster tightened his jaw and sighed slightly, looking down at his boys. He kissed Papyrus's skull and lowered to hand the sleeping boy to Sans, giving his forehead a kiss as well. "Find the Queen. She will take you to the castle while I'm away."

"Okay Dad..." Sans' chest tightened as his father smiled down at him. 

"My brave boy... I'll be back in a few hours." Sans nodded, and with that his father left them at the mouth of the cave. Sans was left to look across their new home, and he let out a small sob. Papyrus was jolted awake slightly by the sound and he shifted in his arms. 

"Bubba...?" came his little voice, still heavy with sleep. 

"It's okay, Pap. I gotcha, " he assured him. He looked back down at the small city and sniffled, steeling himself to hide his fear and sadness. "We're gonna be okay."


End file.
